projectrstfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Spark
'''Heroic Spark '''is the second single by the unit, Tetrarkhia. Tracklist Romaji= #Heroic Spark #Seventeen Feels #Heroic Spark (inst.) #Seventeen Feels (inst.) |-| Japanese= #Heroic Spark #Seventeen Feels #Heroic Spark (inst.) #Seventeen Feels (inst.) |-| English= #Heroic Spark #Seventeen Feels #Heroic Spark (inst.) #Seventeen Feels (inst.) Lyrics |-| Romaji= Idomi tsuzukeru koto de Iki ga kirete hiza wo tsuite Kasanete kita PEEJI wa Fuantei de hakanakute mo Saisho ni mite ita tashika na yume wa Kietari nanka shinai ima he to tsunagaru Hitori no tabi ga majiwareba Arata na basho wo mezaseru Believe in one road Saa koe wo agete shirushite yukou Zenryoku de ikiru watashi-tachi wo Akogare wo daite nando koronde mo Tachiagaru tsuyosa ni naru Me no mae no sekai ni hikari wo tomose Dokomademo Kitai sareta toori ni Tsukamae tari tebanashitari Nani ga taisetsu na no ka Mayoi no naka sagashite ita Kekkyoku kotae wa dare ni mo dasenai Jibun ga kimeru'n da to kizuita toki kara Kirei na iro wa sorezore ni Butsukariaeba kagayaku Starting all over Saa oto ni nosete kakeagattekou Kanjou no mama ni SUTEEJI no ue Kazaranai negai ga kore kara tsuzuku Mirai he to michibiku kara Tobikonda jidai no hate made todoke Itsumademo Mata susunde yukou donna yami ni Yukubeki michi ga habamarete mo Namida wo nugutte chikara wo komete Kirihirakeru'n da kono te de Saa koe wo agete shirushite yukou Zenryoku de ikiru watashi-tachi wo Koko ni iru koto kanjiteru kodou Subete ga sou tsuyosa ni naru Me no mae no sekai ni hikari wo tomose Dokomademo |-| Japanese= 挑み続けることで 息が切れて　膝をついて 重ねてきたページは 不安定で儚くても 最初に見ていた　確かな夢は 消えたりなんかしない　今へと繋がる 一人の旅が交われば 新たな場所を　目指せるBelieve in one road さあ声を上げて　記してゆこう 全力で生きる　私たちを 憧れを抱いて　何度転んでも 立ち上がる　強さになる 目の前の世界に　光を灯せ どこまでも 期待された通りに 捕まえたり　手放したり 何が大切なのか 迷いのなか　探していた 結局答えは　誰にも出せない 自分が決めるんだと　気付いた時から 綺麗な色はそれぞれに ぶつかり合えば　輝くStarting all over さあ音にのせて　駆け上がってこう 感情のままに　ステージの上 飾らない願いが　これから続く 未来へと　導くから 飛び込んだ時代の　果てまで届け いつまでも また進んでゆこう　どんな闇に 行くべき道が　阻まれても 涙を拭って　力を込めて 切り開けるんだ　この手で さあ声を上げて　記してゆこう 全力で生きる　私たちを ここにいるコト　感じてる鼓動 全てがそう　強さになる 目の前の世界に　光を灯せ どこまでも |-| English= Every challenge that I take up Brings me to my knees and leaves me breathless Even these growing pages of my struggles Fly around loosely and fleetingly The first time I saw that dream, I was sure Without letting it disappear, I would turn it into reality Even if multiple journeys intersect We'll aim for a new destination together and Believe in one road Now, let's raise our voices and begin writing our story We'll make sure to live our lives to the fullest As long as we never lose sight of our desires, no matter how many times we fall We'll always get up again and become stronger each time Let's light up the world sitting in front of us Everywhere we go As if according to plan There were things I caught, and things I've had to let go And there were times I've searched For things that I doubted were important In the end, nobody has all of the answers That was when I realized I had to make them myself If all of the beautiful colors were to collide It would be a radiant way to start all over Now, let's get carried away by the music and ascend And follow our feelings to the top of the stage This ordinary wish of ours Will continue to guide us to the future This is the era in which we'll keep jumping all the way until the end Forever and ever I'll keep going, no matter how dark it may get Even if there are obstacles standing in my way As I wipe my tears away and gather up all of my strength I'll break them all down with my own hands Now, let's raise our voices and begin writing our story We'll make sure to live our lives to the fullest This feeling of being alive in the present Beats so strongly within my heart Let's light up the world sitting in front of us Everywhere we go |-| Videos Trivia * Heroic Spark features Tetrarkhia's first Music Video * This song was used as Re:Stage! Prism Step's title screen song. External Links * Website Single Info Category:Tetrarkhia Category:Tetrarkhia Songs Category:Songs